


For A Rainy Day

by Sunshinecackle



Series: A Pirate's Life Every Single Day [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M/M, Fluff, Mentions of Stratophobia, Multi, Polyamory, Vignette, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Gil doesn’t like storms, but even bad things have good parts.





	For A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve had requests for this and I figured I could go ahead and put something together for this fic. So, it’ll be short, but like… I hope you guys enjoy this! I love writing little vignettes.
> 
> This is the second part to [Thunderstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778638).

The soft dripping sound of rain hitting the gently burbling waves off the bow of the ship sent a certain amount of calm through Gil. Standing on the forecastle, he gazed out at the water, at the barrier, with a soft smile on his lips. Closing his eyes and letting his head tip back, he sighed contentedly, listening carefully to the soft tapping of droplets on the wood of the ship. 

“I thought you didn’t like storms.” Uma’s footsteps could be heard up the stairs behind him, and he didn’t do more than turn his head just slightly to hear her better.

“I don’t. I like the rain, though.” Gil responded, voice gentle and eyelids fluttering softly against his cheekbones. Even Harry thought he looked more peaceful than he had ever seen him in this one moment. 

“So… You don’t like _thunder_.” Harry interjected, slipping up behind the larger pirate and wrapping his arms around his waist. Resting his chin against the strong cords of muscle at the juncture of Gil’s neck and shoulder, he kissed his ear lightly.

“Or lightning.” Shuddering a little into the other’s hold, the brunet sighed gently, “At all.”

It seemed ironic, to Uma, that an Isle that always stormed could breed kids that feared them. Still, her boys looked sweet pressed into one another, gently swaying to the beat of the rain; Feeling particularly inclined to join them, she decided that cuddling in the rain was today’s agenda. Stepping closer, she pressed her chest into Harry’s back and closed her eyes, humming something soft. It was easy to find a rhythm between the three of them to the tune of her voice; Gil was certain that they lost hours, years of their lives to the shift in their bodies.

He couldn’t say when Uma had slipped away, going to take care of her duties in the evening and vanishing from her boys’ sight. Leave it up to Gil and Harry to find a good way to waste an entire afternoon on nothing at all. Even still, the boys were more than happy to stay pressed into the forecastle of the ship, staring out at the sea longingly. At the very least, they had each other, and that was the best thing that they could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I’ve been sitting on this short thing for probably way too long, now. I couldn’t actually get it to extend much more because I liked how it left off. I just wish I had had the ability to pull more out for this, but either way, I’m glad to have it here. I hope you guys liked this little vignette, I know I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
